Shut Up And Kiss Me
by Watalegendmate
Summary: One thing always leads to another... And so on. Lita/Trish femslash.


"How am I supposed to make Christian believe im dating someone if im not?" I say to Amy.

She looks around the corner and smirks.

"Like this."

She grabs my waist and pushes me to a wall so her body was pressed against my own, and before i could even react she smashes her lips against mine making me groan at the impact.

I dont think she realises how much im enjoying this.

"Please dont kill me." Amy said inbetween hard kisses.

I smirked, that was so cute.

"Trust me, you dont know whats coming to you."

Christan walked past us obviously amused with our make out session cat calling us.

"You could of told me you were into girls. Damn thats hot."

As soon as he was gone Amy tried to make a run for it but i grabbed her wrist just in time. I glared at her and walked, dragging Amy behind me.

"Trish im really sorry and i know this is going to ruin our friendship and..."

"Shut up." I cut her off before she starts getting emotional.

Im a few doors away from my locker room before i was forced to stop and go into Stephanies office.

"Trish no, i cant lose my job, please." Amy pleaded.

"Dont worry its nothing to do with you, calm down." I lossened my grip on Amy's wrist a bit so she knows I'm not as angry as i seem.

Stephanie let me in and i quickly sat down with Amy beside me.

"Um hey Trish, Amy." Stephanie looked at us confused.

"Oh yea sorry, is my key to my locker room fixed?"

Amy's POV

"Because its been two weeks without a key to lock my door."

I sighed loudly, i was so scared that she was going to take away my job.

"Hold on ill see." Stephanie looked in her draws.

"If i dont have it by next week ill have to be forced to go to RAW because of mistreatment of talent Steph, and i love Smackdown and everyone on it." She reminded Stephanie.

Trish glanced over at me.

"That asshole!" Trish snapped her head back to see what Stephanie was yelling about.

"Something wrong?" She asked politely.

I couldnt care less about their situation, all i was thinking about is how mad Trish will be at me. I know she's given me signs that she not that angry, but she must be pissed about something.

"Eric must of snuck into my office when i was out in the ring with hunter."

"So are you saying hes got my key?" Trish asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Yep and i bet he took it because he wants you on his show. Shit im gonna kill him. Here take my spare key it will lock your door, im going to find him!" Stephanie started calling someone so Trish grabbed me again and led me out.

Im going to have to explain to her why i did such a thing. I knew it would be my only chance of getting to do that and im not going to miss a chance like that, but i know its not going to be worth it in the end, we'll end up becoming enemies and never talk to eachother again.

"Ya know Amy..." Trish walked into her locker room dragging me inside.

Oh no, here comes her angry side.

"If you want to turn me on so much..." She proceeded to lock the door, then threw the keys and turned around.

"You might as well do it in private.." She grabbed my collar of my ring gear and backed me into the door.

"So you can get the job done without any interruptions." She wispered seductively into my ear, shattering my composure wanting to make me fall to the ground because of how turned on i got.

"T-Trish?" I stuttered.

She teased me playing with the fabric of my gear. She frowned and sat me down next to her.

"Shit Ames your with Matt, I'm so sorry." She bobbed her head down ashamed.

I giggled, I couldn't believe she didn't know.

"What?" She had a tear falling down her face.

"No Trish don't cry." I lifted her head up and wiped the tear off.

"I am astonished that my best friend doesnt know that me and Matt broke up a couple weeks ago. Like honestly do you not listen to anyone, I told you last week." I started laughing

"But... I saw you yesterday with Matt and I thought-" I interupted her by cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

"We are just friends, now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
